


More than Just a Fan

by Nara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, F/M, Friendship, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara/pseuds/Nara
Summary: Yuuri has always been Viktor's fan, but now that they were dating, his insecurity about their relationship has reached a critical point. Isabella is in pretty much the same boat with JJ.ORYuuri is anxious about his relationship and seeks out Isabella for help.





	More than Just a Fan

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little idea that I had that I thought warranted writing. Isabella and Yuuri were both huge fans of their fiancés before they started dating, and Isabella seems a bit more self-assured about, well, everything, than Yuuri does. I thought he might go to her for advice, if he had the time.

Yuuri fidgeted in his seat, staring into his tea. Isabella Yang sat across from him, sipping her coffee.

“So why did you want to talk to me, Yuuri?”

Yuuri jumped, startled by her voice. Isabella looked at him quizzically. They were an odd pair in the coffee shop that morning, at least to anyone who knew the skating world. Jean-Jacques Leroy’s new fiancée and rival skater Yuuri Katsuki having a clandestine meeting in an out of the way coffee shop right before a major competition would certainly make headlines. Luckily, there seemed to be no reporters around.

“Yuuri?” Isabella asked again.

Yuuri flushed, and began tripping over his words.

“I, uh…I just wanted to…to, to ask…uh, you’re…you’re a member of JJ’s fanclub, r-right?”

Isabella put her coffee down, unsure where Yuuri was headed with this conversation. When Yuuri sought her out the day before and asked her to get a coffee with him because he wanted to talk to her about something, she was confused. Amenable to the idea, but confused. JJ and Yuuri weren’t exactly friends and so she and Yuuri had only ever seen each other in passing, with the exception of one conversation at the Sochi Grand Prix banquet, right before Yuuri started challenging people to dance offs. She doubted he remembered that, and even if he did, it’s not as if they had really spoken since. She was actually quite curious as to why Yuuri sought her out, and even after his question, still had no idea what he was looking for.

“I’m actually the president.” She smiled gently, “Why do you ask?”

Yuuri took a deep breath to calm himself down. When he spoke again, his words came out in a rush.

“Did you ever wonder, when you and JJ started dating, why he picked you? I mean, you were just a fan, right? How you caught his attention? Did you ever fear he was just using you, or just wanted a quick fling, or that he would get tired of you after he realized you were just like all his other fans…or, or something?”

 _Now_ Isabella knew what was going on. It wasn’t really about her and JJ – it was about Yuuri and Viktor.

“Yes. I was really scared.” Isabella answered honestly. “I thought he would dump me the minute there was a prettier fan, or an ice dancer, or a skater, or someone who could be on his level. At least at first. Slowly, I began to know him as JJ the person, rather than JJ the skater, and just, I was always a fan of JJ the skater. But I fell in love with JJ the person – and I know he fell in love with me. There’s always a little fear…this little worry in the back of my head that someday he’ll leave me because I’m just a fan…just another JJ Girl, but then the rest of my brain kicks in and reminds me that JJ loves me, and he loves me for me, just like I love him for him.”

Yuuri was silent as he looked at Isabella, before quickly looking back down into his cup. Isabella reached across the table and put her hand on his.

“Yuuri, listen to me – Viktor is not going to leave you. I’ve seen the way he looks at you – we’ve ALL seen the way he looks at you. He looks at you like you hung the moon. That is not a look that a coach normally gives his student, or that anyone gives someone they consider ‘just a fan’.”

Yuuri looked up again, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

“But how do you know that?” he whispered, “How do you know…” he took a shuddering, sobbing breath.

Isabella smiled comfortingly as she waited for Yuuri to gather himself. He continued talking in the same crying whisper.

“I just…I just wonder, how am I so lucky? How come I get to be the one, the one fan that he noticed? It seems too good to be true.”

“I wonder that too, sometimes.” Isabella said, “But in a way, you’re way ahead of me, you know that? I’m just a fan. But you’re a fellow skater. Viktor fell in love with Yuuri the skater before he knew Yuuri the person. Just like you fell in love with Viktor the skater before you knew Viktor the person. It’s the same story as me and JJ, but you’re on an equal playing field. You’re more than just a fan, Yuuri. I’m kinda jealous of that, you know?”

Yuuri offered Isabella a watery smile before lifting his glasses and rubbing the tears from his eyes.  

“Thanks, Isabella. I-I know this was weird, and kind of out of the blue, but I really needed to talk to someone who might understand…and I thought…well, I thought that it would make sense to talk to you.” He took another deep breath. “You’re more than just a fan too. You say you’ve seen the way Viktor looks at me? JJ looks at you like you’re his entire world. Maybe you were ‘just a fan’ – but now, you’re the fiancée of Jean-Jacques Leroy. And he loves you more than anything.”

This time, tears sprung unbidden to Isabella’s eyes. “Thank you, Yuuri. I really appreciate hearing that.”

“Us fans have to stick together, yeah?” Yuuri smiled.

They sat in silence for a few moments, each sipping their drink, thinking about the conversation they just had.

Yuuri was smiling softly, likely thinking about his time with Viktor. Isabella watched him and thought about her JJ – brash and bold, loud and in your face at times, but so sweet, and so caring. JJ was so kind, and so trusting and trustworthy. Isabella felt her face heat up slightly, blushing, she loved JJ so much.

Yuuri began to chuckle and Isabella glanced at him, noticing he was looking at her with a smile.

“We’re really far gone, aren’t we?” He shook his head.

Isabella smiled back. “Yeah, we are.”

Yuuri and Isabella spent the next hour or so simply chatting about this and that – skating and dating, the fear and jealousy that came with being your boyfriend’s biggest fan. They talked about hobbies and coffee and the weather, just to pass the time. Before too long, they had finished their drinks and decided to head back to the hotel where all the skaters were staying.

No sooner had they walked through the door together than they heard simultaneous shouts coming from opposite directions.

“Yuuri!” “Isabella!” 

The two new friends glanced at each other and hid their laughter as they were rushed by their respective fiancés.

“What’s going on?” JJ demanded, while Viktor asked defensively, “Yuuri, who’s this?”

JJ peered suspiciously at Viktor. “So that’s your game, is it, Nikiforov? Have your protégé try to wrest my skating secrets from my fiancée?! I knew that you were afraid of my rise to the top, but have you sunk this low?”

Viktor turned to JJ with a level stare, “Leroy, it is clear that I have no idea what’s going on here either. I’m assuming, at this point, that you know this woman” 

Before JJ could respond again, Yuuri stepped in. “Viktor, this is JJ’s fiancée, Isabella. We just ran into each other and thought we would get a cup of coffee together. Turns out we have some things in common.”

Yuuri turned to subtly wink at Isabella, unnoticed by either Viktor or JJ. Isabella smiled back.

“Come on JJ, let’s go,” she said, taking JJ’s arm and beginning to walk away. “See you later, Yuuri. Let’s catch up another time, okay?”

Yuuri nodded as he was glomped by Viktor. Isabella smiled again as she heard Viktor whine behind her, _“Yuuri – why did you leave? I was so worried when I noticed you were gone this morning. You never get up early! Yuuurrriiiiiiiii!!!”_

Isabella turned and kissed JJ on the cheek. He looked at her, slightly surprised. “What was that for? Not that I mind, of course.”

Isabella just laughed. “I love you, that’s all.”

JJ grinned widely and grabbed Isabella, dipping her into a kiss. “I love you, too.”

Isabella blushed lightly and spared a quick glance back at Viktor and Yuuri – Yuuri was blushing as Viktor was nuzzling his face. She looked back into JJ’s eyes and saw his love shining through brightly.

_Yeah, I think we’re all right._

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the end of my little exploration!
> 
> If there's enough interest, maybe I'll write a second chapter of Viktor running around the hotel asking everyone "Have you seen my Yuuri?" and annoying the heck out of the other skaters.


End file.
